The present disclosure relates to dynamically resizing memory partitions on a network adapter's onboard memory. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to allocating onboard memory partitions to virtual functions that execute on the network adapter and, in turn, dynamically resizing the memory partitions based upon translation entry storage requirements to store data packets traversing through the virtual functions.
Physical networks include switches and routers that transport data between host computing systems, storage locations, and other computing entities. Virtualization technology enables system administrators to shift physical resources into a “virtual” domain, which includes virtual networks, virtual machines, and virtual switches. Host computing systems may include a network interface card that, when virtualized, includes a corresponding virtual function for each virtual machine executing on the host computing system. As such, the virtual functions provide a “conduit” to send/receive data between the network interface card and the virtual machines.